Various types of latching devices for use in securing a first closure member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a corresponding second closure member such as a door, panel or frame are known. Some types incorporate a pawl or similar latching member that is actuated to engage a closure member for latching.
In certain applications, it is desirable to know whether the mechanism is in a latched or unlatched state. For example, latches used to secure the door of a baggage compartment of a coach bus or a train, for example, may be inspected prior to beginning a journey. If the latch is not properly locked, the stored luggage belonging to the passengers may be inadvertently lost, if the compartment door opens while in transit, or the baggage may be stolen during the excursion, if the storage compartment is not properly secured and left unattended.